


Attached Spirit

by koronabituin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), seventeen carat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koronabituin/pseuds/koronabituin
Summary: "Sometimes, the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."





	Attached Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> This is entirely fanfiction. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I am no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infrengement is intended.

"Dear, where are you going?" My mother asked as I wore my coat that was hooked on the clothes hanger outside our house.

"Out." I simply answered and proceeded to adjust my coat.

"But it's raining still." I could see the lines of worry forming on her forehead from here. 

"Exactly." I sent her a reassuring smile and told her not to worry before finally going outside.

As soon as I was out, I felt the rain drops start to pat my head through the hat I was wearing in a constant manner.

My feet lead me closer to town as I exchanged greetings with some people despite the rain pouring down.

I continued walking around, not having any clue where I am really going. I just enjoyed the sound of the rain hitting the ground and the sight of leaves from the trees swaying with the wind.

"Lady, get out of the way!" I heard someone shout, and when I turned, I saw a horse with a carriage coming my way in such a rush. I quickly dodged and out of breath, I was able to avoid being hit and possibly, being a goner.

Unfortunately, I landed on my lower back and now, I am mostly covered with mud! "Wanker.." I muttered as I gently wiped off some of the dirt that stuck onto my clothes.

"Blimey! Are you okay, dear?" An old lady from the neighboorhood said concernedly once she took notice of my condition.

"I'm fine, grandma. No need to worry." I shrugged and smiled assuringly, before walking to a nearby pond to wash off. The rain had finally stopped too.

I sighed as I removed my coat and placed it on the grass after folding it. I lifted up my dress and after removing my boots, I dipped my mud-covered calves in the water. 

I sat there for a while, admiring the view of the pond and the forest trees at the background. I saw a frog leaped out from the water and sat on a lily pad. It sat directly across from me, and I notice the thing just staring at me. I giggled and greeted mr. frog a hello, as it let out a small croak in return.

I watch the amphibious creature leave first as it jumped back into the water. I smiled as I decided it was time for me to go home too. I looked around and stared at the forest once more before getting up and instinctly brushed off imaginary dirt from my clothes. After putting on my boots and picking up the stained coat from the ground, I decided to leave the place.

"Wait!" I stopped on my tracks and turned around to see the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from the forest across but I saw anything but a single silhouette of a person. I shook my head as I might just be imagining things.

Once again, I arrived at town and gratefully, no one seemed suspicious about my dirty looking outfit. People greeted me on my way back and I gladly returned the gestures.

"Mother, I'm home." I announced once I opened the front door. I went into the kitchen and saw her come out from the garden, holding a basket full of freshly picked flowers.

"Oh my! What happened to your dress?" She exclaimed looking at my outfit disapprovingly. I explained what happened to her, as she took the dirty coat from me.

"Well, are you okay?" She questions, getting worried again.

"Mother, I'm fine. See? Nothing happened to me." I affirmed as I picked up some carnation from her basket. My favorite flower.

"Fine." She gave up and I patted her on the shoulder. 

"Don't stress yourself too much, woman." I teased and she laughed.

"You sly fox," she smiled as she handed me the basket, "bring this to your grandmother."

I frowned. Everytime mother makes me send flowers to grandma, what she actually mean is that I'm going to be staying at grandma's place for a week.

I was about to complain when she already pushed me towards my room. "Go on, change your clothes. Time is running."

"But mother, grandma's house is basically an hour away in the forest. How am I supposed to get there on time? It's already afternoon." I protested.

"Exactly." She deadpanned while I groaned in dismay. I have no choice but to oblige to the given task.

Instead of picking up a dress, I settled with wearing a pair of shirtwaist blouse and close fitted trousers. I then wore a new fur coat and went to the living room to see my mother preparing my leather booths.

I sighed as I came closer to where she is, and took the basket she was holding earlier from the table top.

"What about you, Mother?" I started. She looked up, and stared at me confusedly.

"You're going to be alone here for days," I watched her stood up and hand me the boots. I took it from her and adjusted the boots for my feet to fit in.

"Do not worry for me, dear." She smiled and held my hand, leading me to the door. "You may go now, or else, you'll be running late."

I mirrored her smile and nodded, "Alright."   
I held the basket of flowers carefully.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." I reminded Mother with a grin. "Will do." She banteringly smiled back and I finally exited the house.

"Be careful!" she shouted, and I turned around, grinning. "I will!"

I arrived at town once more and happened to meet Soonyoung, one of the horsekeepers I know. He was about my age and we often talk about a lot of things given that the boy has a very energetic and positive attitude.

"Going out of town I see." He remarked and I hummed in response.

"Affirmative. Errand girl state, on function." I jested, and he laughed at my remark.

"Well, here we are." Soonyoung pointed out, and I did not even notice that we arrived at the carriage house.

I saw the horseherd saddling up the horse. I smiled brightly and greeted him, "Monsieur Seokmin!" I waved.

That caught his attention and he laughed once he saw me, "Don't call me that, Maiden!" He jested back. Once I stepped closer, I lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Now, now. We prepared Jack for you. You must get going soon, young lady." He prompted, and patted his saddle horse on the back.

"Lady Yoon informed me beforehand of your alledged quest." Seokmin continued talking as he gestured for Soonyoung to help me mount on Jack's back.

"Very well," I sighed and a frown formed on my face. "Mother did not tell me the reason however." Soonyoung held out a hand and I gladly took it. 

He lead me to the wooden mini platform and helped me up. Soonyoung caught my waist and gently prodded my weight upwards. I safely landed on the saddle, and thanked him afterwards.

Soonyoung smiled, "I'm sure Lady Yoon is just worried of you, sweetheart."

I frowned on the other hand, "For what?" I asked and set myself on the horse's back comfortably.

Soonyoung shrugged, "I have no clue. Perhaps, she wants you gone so she could somehow be more worry-free." He jested, and Seokmin gently punched him on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "Daft cow."

He smirked and lifted both hands up in a surrendering gesture, "Touché."

"Well, good luck on your mission, maiden. Jack-jack shall take good care of you." Seokmin jests and patted Jack on his lower back, which received a snort from the animal.

I laughed half-heartedly and saluted, "Aye aye captain!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Soonyoung secured the tela covered basket on its tie beside the saddlebag. "Pull up on your wacks with a mac fully loaded, sweetie." 

Seokmin snickered beside him while I rolled my eyes again, "Whatever creams your twinkie, Soonyoung."

I diverted my attention to Jack and grinned. "Shall we, Jack?" I announced as I rubbed the horse on its lower jaw. "I'm sorry Seokmin, gotta borrow your horse fortnight." I smiled apologetically. 

"No big deal." He nodded in acknowledgement. My smile widened, "Thanks a bunch, chap."

"My pleasure." Seokmin nodded. "Careful though." He reminded, and my lips curled up unevenly, "I know."

"Adios," Soonyoung saluted. I mirrored the gesture while holding tight onto Jack's lasso. "Adios."

"Thank you, gentlemen!" I exclaimed one last time and gently kicked on Jack's side, making him gait naturally.

"Sure thing!" I heard the two reply as I took off from town, nearing to the forest. 

Once I was in, I did not hesitate to make Jack gallop in a rapid manner.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want this draft i made to be deleted to waste soooo :))) hope you enjoyed it. idk if i'll continue this tho meh


End file.
